uncovering_cicadafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:CICADA 3301 2014 PUZZLE FACTS PART 9/@comment-82.46.36.158-20140602224202
ok I'm new to this - only just heard about 3301.... Facinating :) I am not a programer, but have expertise in graphics... my thoughts/observations about the latest image: This is an image without the need for colour - but the file is RGB colour and there are a few pixels of colour around... The body at the bottom contains not insignificant amounts of yellow and red - no perticular pattern, looks JPGy and only around the body... The other specks of colour are just that, speks. Normaly I would save this graphic as grayscale image. The file is a PNG but was constructed from many JPG sections/scans. Each with vairing amounts of JPG compression. The "shopping" is generaly poor with hard cuts, missing fades to white and odd marks (more on them later) and untidy lines. Repitition of objects: The 2 infinity signs are from the same source graphic, but neither is at "native" resolution initialy I thought the small one was a down size of the big one... in a way it is, but it have first been shrunk below its current size (50% of) and then enlarged 2x after that - definatly the creator did not use photoshop smart objects ;) They over shrunk and then re-expanded. Most of the images (the line art, the dots, the tree, the dotty dragon fly, the wing, the runes) have been scaled up ~2x (with minimal interpolation) and as such the smallest components of detail (in general) span a 2x2 or grater area pixel area. The 2 joined Dragon flys are identical images flipped.... What can we see? - My guess is the tree is not a tree but a synapsis or nerve branch in a brain, same for tall object on RH side. Are the other 2 long line art objects an evolution of the orginal "normal" nerve drawing? We all know the Cicada :) the other critter seems to be a dragon fly to me? The man - I dunno it looks kinda like an egyption mummy - not the gold bling kind but the leather skin kind? - And then the cluster of dots near the runes... is this a star sign?... I opened Stelarium and checked, also wound the date back to 0AD and also (inspired by mummy and egypt) to 2000BC - still no change in the constalations so as to marry up with dots!? Closest Constalations seem to be Corvus, Delphini, Ursa Minor... no apparent fit found so far - not to say there is not a fit - just I have not found it if there is! When enhancing the contrast some odd but deliberate things become apparent... The dragon fly at the top show 2 levels of JPG compression - i.e. orginal was saved as poor JPG then resaved at later date with better quality JPG (then finaly output as PNG) - both artifacts can be seen in the halo... this is not perticuly interesting just some info on the processes behind the construction. What is interesting tho is the 2 back to back dragon flys have a halo of stars (kida like an aura) but with 4 "clean" stars accross the join of the 2 flys... these are not JPG artifacts this is deliberate. Also Note: The items to the RH side (tall thin line art) also have some sort of halo arrond them and where lines end they "star" out into many "fingers".... the small black dots related to these 2 RH images also have "staring" on them! (making me think they are deliberate not just an untidy scan). Halo can also be seen around the 2 infinity signs - this might just be poor cutting in photoshop, leaving a slight not quite white edge or it could be deliberate? I get the feeling it is not an accident? Finaly dots seem to play a big role... we have 1 dot on RH image, 3 dots on upper line art image next to this and 1 dot on lower image... there are 5 dots on the root looking line diagram (3rd from RHS) but 2 are just outlines leaving 3 solid dots... we also have 6 definate dots around the lower big black cross/picket fence thing and 3 definate ones on the upper cross thing.... A single dot above Cicada, the "contalation" dots the 3 large dots top right and finaly the dragon fly made entily of dots... it all seems very deliberate? I would have attached a contrast enhanced image for people to use/view but I can't without signing up - no go for me.... I relize this chalange is probably more about cracking some steganographic code or somthing more involved but I offer this as an observation on the purly graphical content of the image. Good luck - and If anyone cracks this and gets an in - I don't expect to hear about the 3301 groupe but somthing (a small hint) to let us all know if 3301 is a Gov or company or Iluminati or hacker or other comunity - would be nice just to know what side 3301 is on! - Ours or theirs? J